Propósitos
by Aerielz
Summary: Uma brincadeirinha que começa entre amigos, e algumas revelações interessantes... No que isso vai dar? - RoyAi -
1. Chapter 1

**Eita final de semana bom pra criatividade... Aposto que nunca mais consigo fazer isso na minha vida... ^^' **

**Essa fic é um pequeno agrado a Ip S. - Obrigado pelas reviews ^^

* * *

**

**Capitulo Um**

Uma brincadeira que não levava a nada; admito. Mas era divertido.

— Mais... E... A tenente Hawkeye? — E era exatamente para ela que eu olhava quando Havoc me fez essa pergunta.

Estávamos no campo de treinamento, sentados a alguns metros das cabines de tiro. Entramos numa conversa idiota de "o que você acha de 'tal mulher'" e ele havia perguntado sobre a única mulher na qual eu não tinha a mínima vontade de responder.

— Vamos Roy... O que acha da Riza. Seja sincero.

Eu continuava olhando ela acertar cada tiro perfeitamente como eu nunca fui capaz de fazer. Tenho uma mira péssima e ela uma invejável.

— Ela é... Tenho mesmo que responder isso? — Ele me olhou com raiva.

Então foi com o intuito de me perguntar isso que ele me fez jurar que responderia a qualquer pergunta!

Eu olhei ela mudar de arma pela terceira vez. Mais um pente de tiros perfeitos e Rebecca pareceu desistir de apostar contra ela... O que será que estavam apostando dessa vez?

Só então eu percebi que estava _literalmente_ babando, e que Havoc olhava pra mim assustado.

— Agora definitivamente você vai ter que responder.

*

— Ah Riza responde! — Implorava ela ao meu lado.

— Você disse que se eu acertasse esse pente inteiro não precisaria.

— Eu não achava que você ia levar tanto a serio!

Ela havia me perguntado o que eu achava de Roy Mustang. Mas eu não queria responder aquilo. A resposta era comprometedora demais.

— Agora! Responda! — Ela gritou tão alto que acho que até mesmo Roy e Havoc, que estavam a metros de nós duas puderam ouvir.

Olhei para trás arrumando meu cabelo agora solto (minha memória anda ruim esses dias... Esqueci o prendedor novamente.) e vi que Roy olhava para mim com um sorrisinho torto. Eu sorri de volta deixando o revolver escorregar. Pegar aquilo de volta foi como tentar pegar fumaça com as mãos, e eu acabei o deixando cair. Bati a mão na testa rindo da minha própria estupidez, e quando me abaixei para pega-lo, minha mão encontrou com um par de mãos enluvadas que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Foi de propósito, só pode ter sido.

*

Ela deve ter achado que foi de propósito. Mas não.

_Foi involuntário._

Eu andei sem perceber até ela e me abaixei para pegar a arma. Ao invés disso, acabei pegando a mão dela, o que só não foi mais catastrófico por que eu estava de luva. (Meu habito de usar essas coisas toda hora sempre foi útil).

— Suponho que tenha deixado cair… — Digo tentando não parecer nervoso por ter encostado na mão dela.

Meu deus não é possível!... Por que eu estou assim, voltei a ter quinze anos de novo, é isso?! Lembremos que eu e Riza já estivemos muito mais próximos que isso...

Como... Como... Como quando matei Lust; ela me abraçou não foi? Então por que diabos eu estou nervoso desse jeito?!

Perguntas demais, poucas respostas. Mas nunca foi diferente disso.

— Erm... Sim. Obrigada. — E admiro a capacidade de frieza dela. É impressionante. Ela pega a arma das minhas mãos e se vira de novo. O cabelo loiro solto balançando a cada movimento...

Foi de propósito, só pode ter sido.

*

Eu odeio essa minha incapacidade de parecer gentil perto dele. Maldita frieza que me persegue!

Meu único modo de tirar essa frustração da cabeça é... Atirar nos alvos, afinal ainda me restam três balas.

Por que será que Rebecca está me interrogando a respeito do Roy?

Primeiro tiro: Perfeito

Será que ela desconfia de algo?

Segundo tiro: Um pouco pra esquerda.

SERÁ QUE ELE DESCONFIA DE ALGO?!

Terceiro tiro: Completamente fora do alvo.

Maldito coronelzinho sempre se infiltrando em meus pensamentos!

— Acabaram as balas Riza, agora responnnnndddddeeeeeee! — Rebecca aperta o gatilho da arma descarregada, em minha direção, fazendo a arma clicar. Algo que de alguma forma me faz rir.

*

— Responde Coronel! — Grita Havoc tão alto que acho que até mesmo Riza e Rebecca puderam ouvir. Era bom que não tivesse mais ninguém conosco... Caso o contrario eu teria ainda mais perguntas para minha lista dos 'não respondidos'.

— Ta bem, mas pare de gritar!... Eu respondo...

— Repetindo a pergunta _novamente_: O que você acha da tenente?

— Perfeita... — Respondo jogando a cabeça pra trás e ignorando a riminha tosca dele.

— Como?! — Eu não devia ter respondido isso... A expressão dele é a de quem acabou de levar um belo soco no estomago. — Explique-se!

— O nosso trato era de que eu responderia a pergunta... Eu não precisava explicar nada. — Tento convencê-lo de que não preciso explicar mais acho que não sair daqui antes disso.

Olho para Riza e vejo que ela está rindo... Sei que é impossível; mas parece que ela está rindo da minha situação.

Parece até de propósito.

*

— É simples... Ele é... Perfeito, eu diria. — Admito com mais facilidade do que pensei ser possível.

— _Por que você_ diria isso? — Ela pergunta mais sabe a resposta. A expressão no meu rosto quando olho para ele não mente, e eu não faço muita questão de esconder isso. Não dela pelo menos.

— Por que ele é lindo, um idiota, gentil, _e_ o maior e mais relevante de todos os motivos... — suspiro ao ter que admitir. — Eu o amo!

— Por essa eu não esperava. — Ela parecia falar serio. — Achava que era só uma 'quedinha'.

— Mas, por favor, não conte para ele... Nem pro Havoc, nem pra ninguém.

— Tudo bem, mas acho que você devia contar.

— E por que eu faria isso? Esqueça. Não vou contar.

Ela só pode estar delirando... Isso era como admitir minha maior fraqueza. Alem do mais, nos conhecemos há anos, e não quero que nossa amizade mude só por que eu sinto algo que posso facilmente controlar. Se eu controlei até aqui posso agüentar mais um pouco... Será que um pouco é suficiente?

*

Havoc começa pirar ao meu lado, dizendo coisas completamente sem sentido. Me irrito e resolvo faze-lo ficar quieto. Infelizmente isso pedia medidas drásticas.

— Ai Havoc... Veja bem. — Começo com paciência — Ela é uma mulher incrivelmente forte, corajosa e fria. Ela é _completamente diferente_ de qualquer outra mulher que você ou eu conhecemos, mas por outro lado ela é também doce e frágil assim como qualquer outra mulher que eu ou você conhecemos. — Eu deixo meu corpo cair para trás no bando em que estamos sentados, olhando para o teto (não quero correr o risco de babar novamente ao olhar pra ela.) — E, por favor, não vamos mencionar sua beleza incomparável.

— Coronel, percebe o que isso significa? — Ele pareceu estar conformado. Desgraçado, ele só queria me ouvir admitir.

— É Havoc, eu sei sim... — Me recomponho novamente, voltando meu olhar para ela. — Eu amo a Hawkeye.

* * *

É um pouco cmplicado escrever com narração de dois personagens, mais agente vai testando e uma hora dá certo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Continuação instantanea do capitulo 1... Sem muita coisa a dizer ^^'**

* * *

**Capitulo Dois**

Aquele pensamento ridículo me perseguiu até que acabou o dia, e resolvemos sair dali.

Eu não consegui acertar o centro do alvo sequer uma única vez depois de ter admitido meu amor pelo Roy para Rebecca. Mas foi mais que isso. Admitir para ela foi admitir para mim mesma algo que eu rejeitei até esse momento.

_É nisso que dá o amor._

Se eu perder meu titulo de atiradora de elite por causa disso, ele vai sofrer. Nunca mais eu assino um único papel no lugar dele.

Coloco a espingarda no suporte e me dirijo até a porta da sala, onde Havoc e Rebecca estão me esperando, Roy disse que ficaria mais um pouco. Estranhei, mais preferi não pensar mais nisso. Ele já tem motivo demais para estar na minha mente.

Percebo que esqueci meu casaco e volto para pega-lo do gancho na parede oposta a da porta, onde o Coronel está encostado. Ele está olhando para os alvos. Parece contar minha pontuação como sempre, mas seus olhos têm uma expressão vaga.

Tem algo errado...

— Algum problema coronel? — Pergunto preocupada, nunca demonstrando mais do que meu interesse profissional de sempre. Pego o meu casaco mais fico esperando a resposta. Ele me olha e desencosta da parede.

— Posso te pedir algo tenente? — Ele me olha de um modo esquisito. Não consigo decifrar o que ele está pensando, ele parece despreocupado, mas hesitante, como alguém que tem algo decisivo para perguntar. Como se esse pedido pudesse mudar sua vida (não estou exagerando).

Milhões de perguntas se formam em minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

*

Olho ela se decepcionar com o ultimo tiro do dia. O que será que deu nela?

Ela parece preocupada... Distraída demais. Normalmente sua única motivação é acertar o alvo, mas está claro de que ela está pensando em algo completamente diferente disso.

— Não vêm? — Ela pergunta se virando para mim e tirando a expressão estranha do rosto.

— Não... Acho que eu vou ficar mais um pouco. — Respondo vendo ela seguir em direção a porta.

Preciso colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

Estou a ponto de fazer uma besteira bem grande, e acho que preciso ficar um pouco sozinho. Admitir para mim mesmo que a amava transformou meus pensamentos completamente. É melhor fazer tudo voltar a ser como era. Antes que algo dê muito errado.

Eu me recosto na parede onde estão alguns ganchos e olho para os alvos de Riza. Distraio-me contando as pontuações alheias e de repente vejo ela ao meu lado.

— Algum problema coronel? — Pergunta ela, que como sempre esteve preocupada comigo.

Pondero um pouco sobre o que eu a ponto de fazer. Pode ser desastroso, mas o que eu tenho a perder?

Acho que vou realmente fazer o que eu não devia...

— Posso te pedir algo tenente? — Vou mesmo pedir isso para ela?

— O que quiser coronel. — Ela me olha confiante. Os olhos cor de mel me encarando com gentileza e determinação. _'Gentileza' é nova..._

Respiro fundo. Agora não tem mais volta.

— Me beije tenente.

Ela me dá um sorriso de satisfação.

— Desse jeito...? — Ela se aproxima e segura meu queixo encostando a boca na minha sem nenhuma hesitação.

COMO?!

Acho que estou sonhando... Ninguém me belisca.

*

Pressiono meus lábios nos dele nem acreditando que realmente fiz isso.

Eu beijei o Roy...

Eu me afasto com dificuldade (entenda, eu finalmente o beijei não é... Iria eu querer solta-lo?) não gostando nem de imaginar as possíveis respostas para o meu beijo.

Eu não sei por que ele perguntou, será que era realmente para eu fazer isso?

Ele me olha assustado, mas sorrindo. Coloca as mãos em minha cintura e me vira, me encostando na parede.

Pressiona nossos corpos e coloca os braços acima da minha cabeça.

— Não... Desse jeito Riza... — Ele aproxima sua boca da minha lentamente e quando finalmente à encosta na minha, é como se eu não pudesse me mexer.

Nunca me senti tão fraca em toda minha vida. E nunca gostei tanto assim disso.

Ele separa os lábios e eu posso sentir o beijo quente cada vê mais intenso. A cada segundo eu me sentia mais e mais apaixonada.

Seguro a nuca dele e ele responde meu movimento intensificando ainda mais o beijo (nem sabia que isso era possível).

Nossos corpos colados se encaixando perfeitamente.

Minha fraqueza se elevava a um nível no qual eu não pensei ser possível. Eu me sentia frágil, mas naquele momento isso era bom. Ele me fazia sentir segura mesmo assim.

Ele era, afinal, realmente perfeito.

* * *

E ai como ficou? He he, obrigada a quem ler e deixar review...

Gostou da fic Ip S. ? Qualquer coisa pede v2, que eu faço com prazer.


End file.
